


and it changed everything you know (how we were and the wonders we love)

by vivahate



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Banter, Canon Era, Consort Merlin, Court Sorcerer Merlin, Established Relationship, Love Confessions, M/M, Magic Revealed, merlin works too hard and arthur just wants him to get some Rest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 21:18:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17475152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivahate/pseuds/vivahate
Summary: “Arthur,” Merlin admonished, managing to sound at once fond and exasperated, and Gods Arthur was so gone for this infuriating man. “You know how important this is.”Well. If Merlininsistedon being so damn stubborn.





	and it changed everything you know (how we were and the wonders we love)

“Merlin,” Arthur started, trying to reign in the annoyance in his voice and resisted banging his head against the doorframe where he stood, food-tray in hand which would obviously go untouched yet again, if the hunched form of the infuriating warlock over the table was any indication, “Are you physically incapable of wrenching yourself away from those bloody books? If so, I might just be able to help you with that.”

 

A sigh from behind a mountain of clattered papers and manuscripts and –

 

“I’m not done yet.” Merlin chided, lifting his head briefly and then pointedly turning back to his work, _clearly_ trying his King’s patience in Arthur’s opinion. “We’ve barely got a week before the treaty of druids arrives, and I haven’t yet gone through all the preserved material on magic left in Camelot’s libraries– _Gods_ , the penmanship of this one just gets increasingly atrocious – not to mention another council meeting must be arranged as soon as possible, to discuss the necessary alterations –“

 

Arthur groaned. Loudly. He brought a hand to his face, massaging his temples and when he noticed the displeased look his beloved had aimed at him, Arthur held his hands up in a placating manner. The last thing he wanted was to argue with Merlin. Or worse, insinuate that he was in any shape or form unsatisfied with the other’s work, in the wake of the massive load of duty Merlin had to shoulder when appointed to his new position in the Court.

 

And Arthur had _absolutely_ no qualms against that: trusting Merlin’s judgement better than his own at times, and to be fair, as stressed as the young warlock was, his new job _suited_ him. The King had agonised and fretted over a possible rejection for a ridiculous amount of time, before proposing Merlin to become his Court Sorcerer, trusted Counsellor and his Consort. All in that order, the last proposition (and Merlin’s proceeding silence) nearly driving Arthur to a heart attack, much as he’d told himself he would be able to brave through the possibility of being rejected.

 

Merlin had accepted him, of course (quite enthusiastically) and Arthur all but preened with pride whenever he showed to the public with Merlin or when the latter spoke in Court, his fairness and determination, having almost immediately won over the favour of nearly everyone. And perhaps most importantly, Arthur had been fully prepared to take pleasure in the excuse of having Merlin at his side at all times, which had soon proven to be quite challenging as his soon to be husband had been constantly flooded with work, leaving almost no time for themselves.

 

Arthur tried his best to conceal his gloomy mood.

 

“The meeting is not your responsibility alone. And if memory serves me right, you promised to have someone aid you with your research.” Arthur said, hoping he didn’t sound quite as petulant as he felt. He didn’t fancy another visit to the library in the dead of the night to collect his half-conscious Court Sorcerer from where he lay half collapsed on the table in exhaustion.

 

“And I told you, there’s only so much Geofrey can help me with on the matters of magic.” Merlin said, and he at least had the grace to look somewhat apologetic as he tried to conciliate the other. “And Gaius already has more than enough on his plate. I wouldn’t shuffle off my responsibilities, even if I weren’t the only sorcerer in the castle with enough experience to account for when it comes to magic.”

 

Arthur frowned at that particular proclamation, feeling the reassuring words resting on his tongue but remaining silent, as Merlin held his gaze with the air of final resolution for a few long moments, before his face softened into a look of helpless adoration, one that said _I’m sorry. I know you’re unhappy with me, but I must do this_ , and Arthur was not a man strong enough to deny Merlin anything.

 

If Merlin wished to do this on his terms, Arthur would not intercept. Part of Arthur wondered if the reason for Merlin’s persistence on excessive toil had anything to do with the call of duty to repay his people: the magic wielders who had to suffer and live in fear for so long, much like Merlin had. Or perhaps he was driven by the unreasonable desire to prove himself to the Court. Which would’ve been _ridiculous_ , and yet just the foolish idea Merlin could have easily gotten into his head.

 

Merlin had nothing to prove! Arthur would throw his glove at the feet of any naysayer sooner than Merlin could even realize what had transpired.

 

But Arthur recognized a hopeless fight when he saw one. As unsettled as he’d grown from his speculations, trying to persuade Merlin of anything right now, would likely not be well received. He would step in in his own time, if need be.

 

Arthur clenched his fists at his sides, feeling useless, and was about to remove the tray of food from the table, appetite long gone, as his eyes were drawn to the form of the younger man once more.

 

He frowned.

 

Merlin was fussing with his tunic, tugging and adjusting its collar over and over again, as he leafed through the book in front of him, eyes never leaving the pages. Only after following Merlin’s motions did Arthur realize that he wasn’t merely adjusting his tunic, he was playing with the Sigil gifted and fastened to a fitting chain for Merlin to wear by Arthur himself. His fingers gliding over the shape of it repeatedly and then clinging to it, much as he had the night Arthur found out about his magic, terrified and heartsick.

 

Arthur’s heart clenched painfully in his chest from the sudden staggering realization, and he felt as if he was the one who was heartsick now. Because he’d been such an _idiot_. Arthur had got it all wrong again, hadn’t he? Merlin wouldn’t care to prove himself to anyone, no sorcerer or nobleman. It was _Arthur’s_ esteem  he’d been trying to earn all this time. The absolute madman! As if he didn’t know just how much he meant to Arthur, just how beloved he was. As if it wasn’t Arthur who thanked the stars every day for being lucky enough to have the warlock by his side. Merlin could’ve rejected all of the duties offered to him, and Arthur would not have minded for Merlin to never have to lift a finger in his life again.

 

This was unthinkable, and while Arthur took hope from the fact that Merlin was clinging to his token of love, his promise of security, he felt utterly wretched that Merlin had to cling to it at all.

 

“My gentle falcon.” Arthur whispered reverently, without really meaning to.

 

“What?” Merlin frowned in confusion.

 

“I said, you’ll die of boredom. Or worse, exhaustion. For the past week you’ve been either cooped up in our chambers or negotiating with stuffy men. That won’t do _at all_ , if you plan to live long enough to see to all these changes.”

 

“Arthur,” Merlin admonished, managing to sound at once fond and exasperated, and Gods Arthur was so gone for this infuriating man. “You know how important this is.”

 

Well. If Merlin _insisted_ on being so damn stubborn.

 

“It is.” Arthur agreed and cupped Merlin’s elbows in a gentle gesture prompting him to turn slightly in his seat. Once arranged to his liking, Arthur gracefully dropped to his knees before the warlock, now holding onto Merlin’s arms and looking up at him adoringly. He dismissed Merlin’s chocked noise of protest and said. “And so are you. God knows, you’ll hold this against me for ages, but I miss you. I’ve barely seen your face these past days, and we share the _same rooms_. It might’ve escaped your attention, o great warlock, but I care for my betrothed quite a bit. So knowing he’s not off being his usual self-sacrificing, foolish self would help ease my mind.”

 

 _Betrothed_. Arthur felt grateful that he was already perched on the floor as a pleasant wave of dizziness suddenly washed over him at the reminder, the new word tasting sweet and reverential on his tongue. But coming to him oh so naturally. Because this was it, wasn’t it? The way they’d been meant to be joined from the very beginning.

 

The mere promise of all that was yet to come all but stole the air from Arthur’s lungs, at every reminder. It scared him sometimes, all that he was willing to do to ensure Merlin’s happiness.

 

“Like him quite a bit, do you?” Merlin muttered, deep blue eyes gazing down at him from between dark lashes, and his cheeks had a slight rosy tint to them, as a shy grin tugged at his full lips. Arthur wouldn’t have been able to look away even if his castle had been on fire. “Your _betrothed_?”  

 

There was already a hundred clever remarks ready on his tongue: the playful banter between them coming as easily still as it had when they were prince and manservant, respectively. And Merlin must’ve been anticipating that sort of response now too, if the teasing gleam in his eyes was any indication. He’d certainly made the perfect opening for Arthur to deliver his jibe, but Arthur had known Merlin long enough to notice another carefully veiled emotion present in those eyes, an emotion that had been suppressed and unacknowledged for far too long, and vulnerability that always roused Arthur’s protective side. Merlin should _never_ feel uncertain in his presence, least of all harbor any doubts about Arthur’s feelings.

 

No, they’d both been through too much for that. Arthur would no longer deny himself, deny _Merlin_ the truth. Even if divulging his heart still sent a trill of fear running up his spine: old habits born from far too many betrayals and deceptions still clinging to him like a second skin. But he’d vowed to himself to try harder, to do better for the sake of the future they’d envisioned.

 

So he mastered all his courage, mentally bolstering himself much like he did before battles, grip unrelenting on the other’s hands and his eyes never leaving Merlin’s for even a second, as he said -

 

“I love him terribly.”

 

The sharp intake of breath and the tightening of Merlin’s hold on his hands were a keen indication of Merlin’s surprise at such a bold declaration of Arthur’s love, but Arthur wouldn’t have it any other way. They were both coming to terms with the newness of finally addressing the unnamed feelings between them, both unused and frankly terrified of being so earnest with each other after years of lies and concealed feelings. Although, they’d both unmistakably made progress in this regard, it didn’t cease being terrifying at times. Giving your heart to someone, wholly and unconditionally, was nothing short of terrifying.

 

“Arthur…” Merlin breathed from above, the word falling from his mouth like a prayer and Arthur had to bite the inside of his cheek to fight against the overwhelming tempest of emotions swirling inside his chest, lest he should lose composure completely.

 

And then Merlin was lifting their joined hands to his mouth and pressing the softest of kisses to the inside of Arthur’s palm. He brought the hand to his face, holding it against his cheek as his eyes shone with unshed tears and unreserved happiness, and Arthur could feel the telltale sting in his own eyes.

 

Shakily drawing air into his lungs, Arthur returned the gesture with a sweet kiss to the back of Merlin’s hand still in his grip. He’d hold onto this intimate moment for as long as he could.

 

“Take a break. I promise to go through all the papers with you afterwards: as uneducated on magic as I am, it’s high time for me to remedy that.” Arthur said as convincingly as he could master, knowing his sound request had come off more as a plea than anything. After a beat, he added, “Please?”

 

If the fight hadn’t entirely left Merlin after the tender exchange, the last word alone would’ve surely done it. He sighed in a theatrical act of defeat, but his playful smile soon morphed into one full of tenderness, mirroring the genuine content and gratitude he felt. Arthur thought himself entirely too undeserving to be on the receiving end of so much adoration, but chose to treasure it anyway, the selfish man that he was.

 

“As my King wishes.” Merlin said at last, eyes twinkling with joy as he turned his head to press another kiss to Arthur’s hand. “Shall we eat together? I didn’t get to show my appreciation for the breakfast _your majesty_ took pains to procure for us.”

       

 _Maddening man_ , Arthur thought exasperatedly, fighting against the rising flush on his cheeks at the knowing look on the warlock’s face, suggesting that he knew far too well that Arthur’s troubles of obtaining them food usually extended only so far as abstracting the tray of goods from unassuming servants already on the way to their chambers.

 

“Shut up.” Arthur said without any real heat, because he was still a child at heart apparently. “I have a better idea. Why don’t we go on a nice stroll and take the food with us. That way I’ll be getting you to some fresh air _and_ sparing the castle from your insolence for at least a while –“

 

“ _Arthur_.” Arthur bit back a grin at the indignant tone: it was comically easy to rile the other up sometimes.

 

“- and it’s been relayed to me that some people find picnics in nature to be irresistibly romantic.” Arthur finished with a ridiculous eyebrow wiggle, which startled a gleeful laugh from Merlin, previous annoyance all but melting away. The sound of it had quickly become Arthur’s most cherished thing in the world, and he prayed that he never ceased being able to draw the sound from this man. His beloved. His soul. His world.

 

Arthur swallowed thickly, expression turning serious. “What do you say? Sounds acceptable?”

 

Merlin’s eyes softened.

 

“Sounds perfect.” He murmured, prompting his betrothed to his feet. With a smile and a gentle squeeze to Arthur’s hands, the two soon met each other in a tender embrace, and the fatigue visibly drained from Merlin’s body almost immediately. The King couldn’t help but let out a sigh of relief and contentment.  

 

“Arthur,” came a low murmur against his ear, and one of these days Arthur would not go weak at the knees from the way his name sounded on Merlin’s lips, but today was _not_ such day.

 

“Mmm?” Arthur enquired, drawing back slightly to press a kiss against the other’s temple. Merlin all but melted in his arms.

  
“Thank you.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> have had this little idea in my head for so long now and at last ! i put my thoughts into words. shame that the show ended RIGHT after merlin was appointed court sorcerer and him and arthur officially began their courtship!  
> for what it's worth i have another one shot planned for this particular au (not sure if i'll commit to expanding it into a proper series) and a reincarnation au that - i can already tell - will take pains to write because of everything i'd like to fit into it. 
> 
> anyway! thank you for reading! and commenting/leaving kudos if you felt inclined to! x
> 
> if you want to drop by and say hello or chat about merlin or anything i'm on tumblr (@shakespears) and twitter (@shakesqeare)


End file.
